Barcelonian Summer
by Hermione Starise
Summary: With Harry's death his friends drift apart and start new lives. Hermione is working in Barcelona and after not seeing them for several years invites Ron and Ginny to spend the summer with her. Will sparks fly in the heat of this Romantic city?COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Harry Potter etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling, and no profit is being made from this work.  
  
AN- Sad! Tissues out! I'm hoping for this prologue to have quite an impact. This has nothing to do with my other stories; the idea just hit me one lunchtime when I was on my school field. Dedicated to Amy Patil, you're great at cheering me up, and that is what I need after writing this fic!  
  
*  
  
The rain poured down. The sky was overcome with malicious clouds and the bitter wind flew around, callous and insatiable.  
  
Two figures stood at a gravestone, both clad in mourning black.  
  
"Read it Hermione," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Ginny…" Hermione said in sympathetic empathy.  
  
"Please, Hermione: just read it," Ginny insisted icy tears racing down her cheeks.  
  
Her own eyes bright with un-shed tears, Hermione Granger cleared her throat and read-  
  
"Here lies Harry James Potter,  
  
Son of Lily and James Potter,  
  
Beloved of Ginny Weasley,  
  
Best Friend to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,  
  
Family member to the Weasleys,  
  
Godson to Sirius Black,  
  
Hero of Us All"  
  
Hermione finished, tears now running freely.  
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Who wrote it?" Hermione asked in a whisper.  
  
"Dumbledore, he wrote it." Ginny said, "Now he's dead too!"  
  
Hermione struggled to hide her own anguish as she comforted the younger girl.  
  
"Its just not fair," sobbed Ginny, "Why now?"  
  
Hermione couldn't answer Ginny's questions, for she was asking them herself, as were so many people. She put her arm around Ginny's shoulder; Ginny broke away and ran off through the rain.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called about to run after her.  
  
"Leave her," Someone said grabbing her arm. Startled Hermione looked up into the ashen face of Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Ron? When did you get here?" She asked the redhead.  
  
"I just apparated," He said. Like Hermione and Ginny he was clad in black.  
  
"What will we do?" Hermione asked forlorn.  
  
"We'll do what Harry would have wanted and get on with our lives, rebuild what Voldemort has destroyed." He said, neither of them hesitated to use Voldemort's real name now. Harry had insisted against it.  
  
"So many have died, Remus, Neville, Dumbledore, Percy and…" She broke off, sobbing.  
  
He rested his hand on her shoulder, tears streaming from his own eyes. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an age.  
  
At long last he said, "Voldemort's gone."  
  
"And so has Harry." She stated  
  
The Boy Who Lived: lived no longer.  
  
*  
  
  
  
AN- I know that was quite short but the first chapter will be longer: the next chapter is set about five years after this one and eventually (perhaps the first chapter) you'll find out exactly what happened and how both Harry and Voldemort are dead. Sorry if I depressed everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1: Looking Back

1 Barcelonian Summer- Chapter 1- Looking Back  
  
1.1 Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
AN- Thanks to FireFairy for your lovely review, I've written May It Be (short and fluffy) and Hopes and Dreams of the New Age (a dreadful piece which I don't like).  
  
This chapter jumps ahead in time, five years; Hermione is now living in Barcelona.  
  
  
  
*  
  
She was always drawn to that picture. There she stood, on the left hand side of Harry Potter, on his right was Ronald Weasley. Hermione looked at her own form, the busy haired, smiling teenager that she'd been, bright intelligence and youthfull eagerness. Then she looked to Harry, small, skinny, jet-black hair, bright green eyes- now dead. Finally she looked to Ron, tall gangly, red haired and freckled- adorable Ron!  
  
How different things had been then! The picture, taken at the end of Hermione's third year showed a much happier time.  
  
"Why couldn't it have stayed like that?" Hermione whispered out load.  
  
Harry's death had changed her profoundly. Her bubble had been broken. She no longer had the feeling of belonging that being part of Harry's gang had entailed. After gaining further qualification in the field of Ancient Runes. Hermione had moved to Barcelona to study them, and never gone back.  
  
She owled Ginny Weasley on a weekly basis but had not seen her now for over four years. As for Ron- well she sent him Christmas and Birthday cards, the occasional letter but their friendship was never going to be the same again.  
  
He perhaps had changed the most when Harry died. He blamed himself, and became something of a workaholic. Training as an auror then working non- stop. To avenge Harry? Hermione often thought that that was the case.  
  
Hermione lived in a large town house on the outskirts of Barcelona. She shared it with four other witches, around her age. Lise, Maria, Carra and Rose where good friends and nice enough but Hermione still missed her days at Hogwarts.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
The only other English girl in the house, Rose came in. She was a petite girl with a honey coloured complexion. She had light brown hair that was cut short. Her soft blue eyes and quiet elegance marked her as one of the prettiest girls Hermione had ever known. She had been a Ravenclaw in the year above Hermione at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said putting the picture back on her bedside table.  
  
Rose looked at the picture curiously but averted her gaze. Hermione smiled slightly at this. The girls were always so curious about Harry but never mentioned him for fear of upsetting Hermione.  
  
"Do you know where Carra's got to? She and Maria are working tonight, and she isn't back yet!" Rose said.  
  
"You know Carra, probably in some shoe shop or another." Hermione laughed.  
  
Rose giggled; Carra was rather too fond of shoes. "Yep, well she can't blame me if she's fired!"  
  
Carra and Maria were actresses, working in both Wizarding and muggle theatres.  
  
"How was your day at the Senate?" Hermione asked.  
  
Rose was a translator working for the Ministry Officials that came to the Spanish equivalent, the Wizarding Senate. Rose sighed.  
  
"A red haired man- that I swear should have been a muggle has come to debate Muggle safety. Would you believe he spent a whole half hour transfixed by my mobile? Hermione are you listening?"  
  
"Mr Weasley? Mr Weasley, here?" Hermione asked slightly dazed.  
  
"Yes. How did you know his name?" 


	3. Chapter 2: Over Coffee And Cheesecake

Barcelonian Summer- Chapter 3- Over Coffee and Cheesecake  
  
By Hermione Starise  
  
Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling own Harry Potter and all of the characters but I made up Rose, Lise, Carra and Maria, oh yes and Adele!  
  
AN- Thanks to my reviewers. Here is the more you wanted DB. I don't really like this chapter but I need this meeting to take place. As for PINK princess, the name suits you perfectly; this is dedicated to you again for advising me on waterproofs! (I have a bright red one to match my bright red cheeks!)  
  
The next day after work Hermione made her way to the Senate to meet Rose and the others. All five of them would meet in the little coffee shop that was part of the Senate building every day after they'd finished their day's work.  
  
Hermione felt a little apprehensive for she knew it was very likely that she'd meet Mr Weasley. She hadn't seen any of the Weasley's for at least four years. She'd distanced herself from them. Seeing them together as a family was painful, after Hermione's own had been destroyed.  
  
It had been two months after Harry's death. With Voldemort gone the death eaters had run amok, killing thousands, muggles and wizards alike. Hermione's parents and many of her other relatives had been caught in one of these bloodthirsty massacres.  
  
The coffee shop buzzed with its usual cheerfull chatter and clink of china. One thing however, caught Hermione's attention immediately. This was a red haired, plump jolly looking woman having trouble ordering a coffee and cheesecake.  
  
Mrs Weasley. Of course she'd be here with her husband, who would pass the chance of visiting such a beautiful city? Not Mrs Weasley obviously.  
  
Hearing Mrs Weasley attempt to speak Spanish was almost as painful as the look of utter confusion on the waitresses' face. Hermione decided that she really ought to go and help her, even if she risked lectures on not visiting the Burrow or looking too skinny.  
  
She walked over to Mrs Weasley's table. The waitress, a girl called Adele whom Hermione knew fairly well was near tearing her hair out unable to comprehend Mrs Weasley. Hermione repeated the order, in the perfect Spanish that she had gained from living in a Spanish city for four years.  
  
Adele shot her a look of extreme gratification and hurried off. Mrs Weasley just looked extremely puzzled.  
  
"Mrs Weasley?" Hermione said timidly.  
  
Molly Weasley studied, the skinny, curly haired, brown-eyed woman that stood in front of her, gradually recognizing her rescuer.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Of all the places to meet!" She said enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Oh but you look so skinny, and so brown! Why what a suntan you've got! Oh I haven't seen you for so long! Wait till Arthur sees you, he'll hardly believe his eyes! Ginny always tells us of your letters, I'd forgotten that you lived here! And how well you speak Spanish!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, hardly drawing breath.  
  
She was stopped by Adele's arrival with the coffee and cheesecake.  
  
"You'll be having your usual Hermione?" Adele asked (in Spanish).  
  
"Yes thanks Adele." Was Hermione's reply.  
  
When Adele had left to get the coffee Mrs Weasley sighed.  
  
"Oh it is good to see you again after all these years. You know you were always like a second daughter to me," She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I…" Hermione began, at a loss as to how she could explain herself.  
  
"You don't need to explain yourself Hermione dear," Mrs Weasley cut in. "We all understand, you needed to get away. You lost one of your bets friend then most of your family in the space of three months. You needed to move on and not look back."  
  
Hermione stared at her dumbfounded. Mrs Weasley had just put into words what Hermione had felt when she made the decision to move away.  
  
"I'm meeting Arthur in here, that translator of his will make sure he isn't late. Nice girl, now what was her name?" Mrs Weasley said changing the subject abruptly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Rose?" She suggested.  
  
"How did you know her name? "  
  
AN- Sorry I ended that chapter the same way I did the last but you know! Now I've got to think of a name for it. I set my story in a Spanish town but sadly I don't speak Spanish so I'm sorry when I (and there'll be more of this in future chapters) keep having to say Hermione said in Spanish or Rose said in Spanish etc. I know it can get annoying- sorry! Right now I really must do some S.A.T.s revision ( ! 


	4. Chapter 3: Ginny explodes! Not literally...

1 Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN- NO! The suggested romance will not be between Hermione and Mr &Mrs Weasley! Ugh! What a thought! Anyway we meet Ron and Ginny in this chapter, I wrote this at midnight so it might not be up to scratch! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
I won't be able to update as frequently next week or indeed much this week as the dreaded Year 9 S.A.Ts are next week and I need to revise- BADLY!  
  
Oh and Waterstones are now giving out little slips for reserving the next Harry Potter book, I have mine reserved. On with the story…  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The burrow seemed strangely quiet with his parents away. Ron Weasley sat in the living room indulging in the peaceful atmosphere of his childhood home.  
  
The calmness was not to last, no sooner had he dropped into a light snooze than his only sister, Ginny apparated into the room with a pop.  
  
"Ginny! Weren't you supposed to be in Newcastle?" Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh I finished my story early. I don't see what my boss was making such a fuss about! Honestly, the Tyneside Twisters were NOT all killed in a freak Quidditch accident, where do theses rumours start!" Ginny said hardly drawing breath.  
  
Ginny was a reporter for the Quidditch Section of the Daily Prophet. She was a suburb writer and growing in popularity among the readers. She hadn't been writing for the Prophet for all that long, instead working for a lesser newspaper but talent like hers could not have gone unnoticed and eventually she was given the post of Senior Quidditch Reporter at the Prophet.  
  
"Where was it Mam and Dad were going? In her owl, Mum only said they were going to some foreign country, forgot to mention where!" Ginny asked exasperated.  
  
"Oh Spain," Ron answered.  
  
"Where in Spain?"  
  
"Em, some city, em… Barcelona, yes that's it! They went to Barcelona… What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny stood there her mouth wide open. Eventually she spoke;  
  
"They might meet…they might see her… I should have warned her… but I didn't know…" Ginny trailed off in distress.  
  
"Who? Who might they meet? Who should you have warned?" Ron demanded.  
  
Ginny hesitated; his reaction to HER name was not always favourable. They still sent each other cards and things like that but as far as Ginny knew neither of them had gotten very far with telling each other where they lived or what they did. Of course Ginny had told Hermione about Ron's auror career, but Ginny had never dared bring up the subject of Hermione's career with Ron. She knew he still mourned her loss as if she had died as well as Harry and was likely to react resentfully at the mention of her name.  
  
"Who?" He prompted.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever fireworks were to come,  
  
"Hermione Ron, Hermione lives in Barcelona." Ginny whispered.  
  
Ron face stormed over. Ginny read both painful and happy memories in his light blue eyes, and a look of stark regret.  
  
"Hermione, eh?" He asked, bemused.  
  
"That's what I said." Ginny said suddenly angry with her brother. "You may not feel it necessary to keep in touch but I do, we exchange letters at least once a week! We may not have seen each other for some years but we still write! You may not understand why she had to move away but I do! Wake up Ron she lost a best friend then most of her family, she had to get away, start afresh!"  
  
Ron looked livid and was about to retaliate when to his surprise, he felt a tear leak down his cheek and his expression soften.  
  
"Your right Gin," He whispered, looking very ashamed, "I messed everything up."  
  
  
  
AN- I'm sorry that my chapters can be depressing, the mood will lighten up I promise you! Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 4- The Letter  
  
"Dr Granger?" The blustering old man asked.  
  
Hermione was startled out of her reverie. She'd been thinking over the day before, she'd taken Mr and Mrs Weasley on a trip round the city, showing them the most interesting sites. However Barcelona was hardly a city you could see in a day, they had been entranced by the muggle architect Gaudi and had been amazed at how such a brilliant man had met his death by doing such a silly thing as getting run over by a Tram! They'd gone home now, leaving her with an open invitation to visit the Burrow any time. Hermione doubted that she'd take them up on the offer anytime soon.  
  
"Dr Granger! Are you listening?" Dr Ferolie asked her.  
  
Hermione couldn't bare Dr Ferolie; he was always asking her to do runes translations for him, then taking the credit for her work! Glancing at her watch she said,  
  
"Oh my, how the time has flown today, I'm off home, goodbye Dr Ferolie!" She said.  
  
AN- that conversation was in Spanish by the way.  
  
*  
  
Hermione apparated into the Senate Café she found Lise was already there.  
  
Lise was French. She had come to Spain to teach ballet when her own career had been stunted by a back problem- why she chose to come to Spain to teach and not stay at home was anybodies guess!  
  
Older than the others, Lise was twenty-nine, but it didn't show. Despite the sun Lise retained her creamy complexion and had rich, russet coloured hair that reached to her shoulders and had bright hazel eyes. Like most ballerinas she was small, petite and skinny.  
  
"Bonjour Hermione!" She greeted her.  
  
"Bonjour, so how's your day been?" Hermione asked her.  
  
They were speaking in French, Hermione had wanted to learn the language and Lise taught her. A summer spent at Lise's home in Southern France had made Hermione fluent. She had a knack for languages.  
  
"Good, yours?"  
  
"Mine, oh I've had Dr Ferolie on at me again. I swear, I'm not doing another Rune translation for him!"  
  
*  
  
When Hermione got home she found a very familiar owl waiting for her. Pig? But Ron didn't send her letters anymore- maybe Ginny had borrowed him. No! Ginny had Hedwig now.  
  
When Pig had calmed down enough for Hermione to take the letter from him she gasped as she recognised the untidy scrawl.  
  
In shaking hands she read the letter,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Ginny's been taken ill, she walked home in the rain yesterday and had some sort of virus, my fault I admit, I upset her. She's in no fit state to write to you, so don't expect any letters for a while- I'll keep you updated instead.  
  
The doctor said she'll recover quickly but will need to leave work for a while, probably the whole summer. It is my idea that she comes and stays with you when she's better. Mum and Dad were entranced by the city and its hot climates would be a perfect for Ginny's full recovery.  
  
Will you be able to let her stay? If not I'll get Sirius to give me some time off and I'll take her on a cruise or something.  
  
2 *THERE WAS A SPLOGE OF INK ON THE PARCHMENT THAT HERMIONE HELD AT THIS POINT, IT LOOKED AS THOUGH THE WRITER HAD PAUSED, HESITENT ON ADDING THE NEXT BIT*  
  
2.1 I miss you Hermione  
  
2.1.1.1 Ron  
  
Hermione stared, startled at the last bit.  
  
I miss you too Ronald Weasley, she thought sadly and of course Ginny can stay, but what about you? Would you want to too?  
  
She sat down to write her reply.  
  
AN- what do you think? I struggled a bit with this chapter and I know the Lise bit seemed pointless but I felt that I needed to get some info in about her. As for Maria and Carra, well you know that they're actresses but there's been no direct speech with them, I'll see if I can fit that in somewhere.  
  
As you can probably guess- I LOVE BARCELONA! 


	6. Chapter 5: Of Course Was The Reply!

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, no profit is being made from this work.  
  
AN- Another Ron and Ginny chapter- enjoy! Thanks for your great reviews!  
  
Of Course Was The Reply!  
  
Ron entered Ginny's room. He crinkled his nose, as the unpleasant smells of his mother's herb potions met his nostrils.  
  
"How can you drink that stuff?" He asked his sister who was propped up by cushions and sipping a murky, green coloured substance.  
  
"If Mam told you that you had to drink something, you wouldn't refuse either!" Ginny moaned.  
  
"I suppose not, anyway Hermione's reply came just now," he said avoiding eye contact feeling his cheeks redden.  
  
"Oh, and what did she say?"  
  
"Here, read it for yourself," Ron said thrusting her the piece of parchment.  
  
In shaking hands, that were suffering from a nasty bout of flu Ginny read the letter,  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Of course Ginny can come and stay! I'm looking forward to it already! How is she? Tell her I'm thinking of her, poor Ginny!  
  
What I am really trying to say here is that I'd really like it if both you and Ginny came, I haven't seen you for ages, and we've barely written to each other-Harry wouldn't want us to be like this.  
  
I saw Sirius in Madrid last summer and he said you were well overdue for a holiday so I'm sure he'd give you the whole summer off.  
  
Please come; you'd love it here. Of course I'll only get two or three weeks off work but you'd still see me a lot! We could cross the border into France for a week, when I'm on holiday. There are some lovely little towns to visit.  
  
At least consider it,  
  
Hermione  
  
The mention of Harry had brought tears to Ginny's eyes yet she was smiling as she looked up from the letter.  
  
"Well what do you make of that?" Ron asked her, now beetroot red. If his Hogwarts crush still had this much effect on him through owl post, what would she be like in person?  
  
"I think you should come," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know, I'd feel so awkward," Ron said unsure.  
  
Ginny had a determined spark in her eyes, "Ronald Weasley, you will come with me whether you like it or not (a-chu) and I strongly suspect (a-chu) that you will like it, I know your dieing to see her again, more so than me, I'll bet. Besides when I tell Mum that she invited you (a-chu) then she'll make you go, so you may as well decided to go on your own free will (a-chu) you are going to Barcelona with me as soon as I am (a-chu) recovered from this detestable state (a-chu)!"  
  
Between all her sneezing, Ginny had managed to convince Ron, that he better had accompany his little sister to Barcelona.  
  
"All right, I'll go, but only as a chaperone for you and all those Spanish men!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh, I suspect that I'll be the one chaperoning!" Ginny said slyly.  
  
  
  
AN- Hurray! This chapter seemed to take forever to finish. They'll meet in the next one, I promise. When that'll be done I don't know cause I'm in the middle of exams ( and probably won't get time to post it till next week or the week after. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to take Science extension.  
  
I'm going camping next weekend, well O.K. so it's not really camping, it's in dormitories; we have to take sleeping bags- does that count? It's so sexist the girls have to sleep in dormitories while the boys get to sleep in tents. O.K so that could have something to do with the fact that there are more girls (to fill the dorms) than boys.  
  
I'll stop rambling on, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me, I'm slightly mad today, I guess sitting in a cold hall desperately trying to finish my English SATS hardly helps. Oh well, Maths tomorrow, that's when the real doom begins. I'm rubbish at Maths! 


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

1 Chapter 6-Arrival  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter and any recognisable characters, places, ideas etc belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner brothers.  
  
  
  
AN- this chapter continues three weeks after the last one ended.  
  
  
  
Ron immediately felt the change in air as he touched the port-key and arrived in Barcelona. The hot humidity closed in on him and he found himself in a line of fellow travellers speaking a multitude of different languages.  
  
The line was slowly moving forward and Ron could see that passports where being examined.  
  
"Passports Gin?" He asked his little sister.  
  
"Here they are," She said handing them to him.  
  
Ron smiled at her. She was a lot shorter than him, but had the same red hair. Hers was glossy; it hung freely around her shoulders and was slightly wavy. She was clearly much better, her cheeks had regained a healthy glow and her lightly freckled face had lost its pallid sickly look. Dressed in a muggle skirt and strappy top, she looked very nice- even for a little sister!  
  
"Oh how long will this take? I told Hermione we'd be here for seven o'clock, it's almost quarter past!" Ginny moaned: her brown eyes shining with eager anticipation.  
  
"Patience, we're almost at the front of the queue!" He chided her.  
  
Ron felt his stomach churn, he was unreasonably nervous. He'd hardly slept the previous night. The evening port-key hadn't helped either, he'd spent the whole day pacing back and forward unable to settle down, needless to say this had earned him some very sceptical looks from his brothers.  
  
The cheerfull man took their passports and admitted them through the barrier. Ron gulped; Hermione would be in the next room.  
  
The long, marble floored room they found themselves in was cool; the walls were lined with several blue couches. People greeted one another and welcomed friends and family.  
  
Next to a long window stood a curly haired woman, the stance was unforgettable, the straightened back that indicated nervousness.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny called dropping her suitcase and rushing forward.  
  
Ron watched the two girls hugging as he struggled over with the bags.  
  
"Ron, how are you?" Hermione asked him, a little timidly when she saw him. It was quite a shock to hear that familiar voice and meet with those familiar eyes after such a long time.  
  
"Fine, just fine," He said.  
  
As Ginny bombarded her with questions he studied his best friend/one-time crush.  
  
She had changed towards the end of Hogwarts: well at least Ron had learned to appreciate her pretty face, slim figure and alluring brown eyes crowned with long eyelashes. Her hair had definitely calmed down, becoming more curly than bushy.  
  
Now though she had changed. The sun had bronzed her skin and time had improved her curly locks, they had a natural shine about them, which they had not always possessed. His mother was right, she was too skinny and her pretty face bore the shadows of someone who had survived terrible things.  
  
Her curls were tied back, a few escaping to cascade down her neck or cheek. She wore three-quarter length trousers of a light yellow colour and a simple black top.  
  
"Come-on," she said bringing him out of his reverie.  
  
They followed her out of the building and into a pretty courtyard. They stepped out of this to find themselves on a busy muggle street,  
  
"Welcome," she said, "To Barcelona."  
  
AN- O.K so sorry it took me this long to get here. But at last they are and now the real story can be begin. I had promised myself that I should spend this time revising but I had a bad time with my maths and thought I deserved a rest. HP (even if mine is Harry-less) always cheers me up!  
  
Sorry if you didn't like they amount of description in that chapter- it was my way of revising for my English-extension.  
  
Only 3 or 4 exams left- I'm getting there! 


	8. Chapter 7: She Hasn't Changed!

She Hasn't Changed  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers do.  
  
*  
  
AN- Sorry this chapter took so long to appear, I've had a really bad week and a half and haven't been in the mood for writing, but a little retail therapy and a lovely Italian meal has cheered me up a little and I came home able to finish this chapter. Thanks for your great reviews, please review this chapter. I must warn you that this chapter isn't very eventful but I wanted Hermione's thoughts in it down. Please review.  
  
*  
  
Hermione awoke from an uneasy sleep and groaned as memories of the previous evening flooded her brain.  
  
Not that it had been an unpleasant evening. Rose (the cook of the household) had made a lovely dinner for Ron and Ginny's arrival.  
  
Ginny had been the cheerfull chatty girl Hermione had known at Hogwarts. Hermione could hardly believe how much she had recovered from Harry's death. Yet it was still affecting her, Hermione could see the shadow of the past linger in Ginny's eyes, could sense the invisible scars that had been left from that time of suffering.  
  
Ron- he had changed completely. Or had he just grown up? Hermione couldn't tell. He was much more mannerly and gentlemanlike than the reckless, sarcastic schoolboy Hermione had once loved so well.  
  
Or was he just acting like that in front of her? Did he no longer feel comfortable enough around her to act himself? Was he treating her as he would any old casual acquaintance? The thought brought tears to Hermione's eyes.  
  
Shaking herself, telling herself she'd lost him anyway Hermione got up, showered and dressed for work. Ron and Ginny may be on holiday but Hermione had to work.  
  
She had to wear muggle clothing to work, the Runic Institute had anti- apparition charms on it and the entrance was along a busy muggle street. She found herself a simple lilac t-shirt and lightweight, black crop pants. After brushing her teeth she attempted to pull back her curls into a bun. The result was an untidy knot at the back of her neck and many escaping ringlets cascading down her face.  
  
Knowing she'd never get her hair to look tidy she rushed downstairs for a quick breakfast of melon and grapefruit juice.  
  
The house was quiet, Hermione had to be in work for seven o'clock whereas her housemates started later. She hummed softly to herself as she cleared away her breakfast things.  
  
"Do you always get up this early?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Startled Hermione looked up- Ron was standing there, dressed and looking surprisingly awake. Hermione had never known him to be a morning person.  
  
"Yes, well on days that I work," Hermione said.  
  
"But it becomes a habit am I right?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes," She admitted. "You have the same problem?"  
  
"Uh-huh, Sirius has me working at seven sharp!" He said chuckling, "the result is that I get up early all the time, hence me being up now."  
  
Hermione laughed. "How is Sirius, it must be great to work with him?"  
  
"Oh yes it is, he's fine, got a new girlfriend actually, Claire, she's nice, I had dinner with them the other night."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, realising how much she missed out on, living abroad. The clock on the kitchen wall caught her eyes, "Aghh! I'm going to be late!"  
  
She hastened to put on her sandals and rushed out of the door, calling, "See you later, and try not to get lost!"  
  
Ron smiled 'she may be prettier but, she hasn't changed' he thought. 


	9. Chapter 8: Snowflake

1 Snowflake  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and whatever lucky publishers are making profit from it not me.  
  
*  
  
AN- this is supposed to be a little bit of light-relief, as the plot I've been pursuing had always had a sad current running through it. I saw Star Wars Attack of the Clones today and although I enjoyed it I've just gotta ask- was George Lucas drunk when he came up with some of those plot lines? Its totally confused!!  
  
*  
  
A few days later Ron and Ginny had settled into the slightly topsy-turvy house. They had gotten used to Carra and Maria's artistic temperament, Lise's correction of their posture and Rose's burst of speaking six different languages in one sentence.  
  
Hermione and her friends had the day off for a Wizarding feast day and were taking Ron and Ginny to the muggle zoo.  
  
They were a merry company, laughing and joking, Ginny insisted on taking dozens of photographs (using a muggle camera so as not to attract attention) all in all they were having a splendid time.  
  
"Oh Snowflake!" Hermione exclaimed as they reached the enclosure that held the worlds only known albino gorilla, named snowflake for the unique white of his fur.  
  
"I'll never get over the colour of his fur," Maria remarked.  
  
Ron and Ginny however were in fits of laughter.  
  
"Who'd have thought Old Tom?" Ginny said in between giggles.  
  
"What?" The others asked, confused.  
  
When he'd calmed down enough Ron said, "This is no gorilla this is my Dad's old school friend."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's an animangus, he went mad and decided to let himself be caught by the muggles and put into captivity." Ginny said. "I wonder if Dad knows he's here."  
  
True, at the sight of the Weasley's hair, the usually lazy Snowflake had sat up and was staring intently at them.  
  
"Apparently he recognises you," Carra laughed.  
  
"Ay, he would do, came to our house a few times before he went mad, he always used to bring us toys or something like that." Ron said.  
  
"Its not funny really, poor man he never had a family or anything like that, he was a really good auror too and look what happened to him, how would you like to spend all your days behind bars with muggles peering in on you?"  
  
"Horrid." Rose decided bluntly.  
  
Still they all fell about laughing.  
  
*  
  
Later in the evening Hermione and Ron sat out on the lawn that was part of the small garden that lay behind the house.  
  
"I think I'm going to have the best summer I've had in a long time," Ron remarked.  
  
Hermione looked up, smiling. Her curls poured over her shoulders and her chocolaty brown eyes shone.  
  
"Me too." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad I came." He said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I had a great day today." He continued.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" He asked chuckling.  
  
"Of course it isn't you idiot!" She laughed.  
  
Ron felt dizzy all of a sudden, not as if he was ill or anything but a sudden realisation had just hit him, he was falling for her all over again.  
  
*  
  
AN- this is not the end just in case I gave you that impression. PLEASE review! 


	10. Chapter 9: Peace Shattered

Peace Shattered, Chapter 9 of Barcelonian Summer  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers not me!  
  
*  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel stifled in the heat of her office. The magical air conditioning didn't seem to be making much difference. She sighed, it had been ages since she'd been assigned a field job, which while often dangerous were far more interesting than the runic version of someone's bank account who lived in the sixteenth century that Hermione had been asked to decipher.  
  
Oh will this day never end? She asked herself as she absentmindedly twirled a curl around her index finger. It was not like Hermione to daydream at work, however boring the task at hand; maybe a certain redheaded man was distracting her. Not that she'd admit to it, she'd deny it even to herself.  
  
"Visitor for Dr Granger, waiting in the main lounge" Came a voice over the magical tanoy. Startled out of her reverie Hermione got up and hurried down to the main lounge.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Looking around Hermione found that the owner of the voice was a tall man with dark curly hair. He was very familiar.  
  
"Sirius!" She said embracing her old friend and mentor. "You look great! I haven't seen you looking so healthy in a long while!"  
  
He looked her over, his kindly black eyes scanning her with an almost fatherly air.  
  
"I agree with Mrs Weasley, you're getting too thin!" He remarked after a long moment.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm fine really I am!" She protested.  
  
"If you insist," he chuckled.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
He suddenly looked more serious. "I need your help, you were an auror once and that skill combined with your knowledge of ancient runes could prove invaluable to my latest mission."  
  
"Oh. What is this mission?"  
  
"Well there's rumoured to be a prophecy or something similar left by the dark lord, written in very cryptic runes. That's not all, there are a group off ex-dementors that think this prophecy holds the secret behind Voldemort's power, they are looking for it and they've already killed several people in the process!"  
  
Hermione didn't like the sound it. But an adventures what I've been yearning for. She thought, unsure, if I go off with Sirius now I may loose my job here  
  
The confusion must have shown on her face for Sirius said, "It's all right, I've cleared it with your boss."  
  
Her mind was made up, "I'll do it!"  
  
*  
  
Sirius accepted Hermione's invitation to dinner. Ron did a double take when he saw his boss walk in.  
  
"I'm supposed to be on holiday!" He moaned.  
  
"Yes, well something important has come up, I'll need your help." Sirius said. Hermione felt slightly annoyed, Sirius hadn't said he needed Ron as well, why not let the poor man have a holiday.  
  
"O.K." Ron said, he sounded as though he'd been expecting it.  
  
"Your one of the best, I need all the help I can get." Sirius said sincerely.  
  
"It'll be like old times." Hermione mused.  
  
"Wait a sec, old times? What has this got to do with you?" Ron asked, defensive.  
  
Shocked at his sudden outburst Hermione drew back. Sirius on the other hand remained calm.  
  
"I need a rune expert and not only is Hermione the best in her field. She is also an ex-auror!" He explained.  
  
Ron just shook his head, "It's unsafe!"  
  
"I'm going on this mission, whether you like it or not Ron." She said, matching him in his stubbornness.  
  
He stared at her, for what seemed like ages but Hermione refused to be quelled under that intense blue gaze.  
  
He eventually walked off, as if he thought he'd explode if he stayed, and say things he didn't mean to.  
  
Sirius however, just smiled a little knowing smile. 


	11. Chapter 10: An Adventure Begun

AN- Thanks for all the great reviews! I'll try a longer chapter this time and even if I don't manage the story will be updated frequently this week, as I'm on holiday.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter etc belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
*  
  
The day of the journey dawned clear and sunny, although still not hot it was early and weather wizards were predicting a very hot and humid day.  
  
Ron had a disturbed nights sleep, his dreams riddled with nightmares of Voldemort. Not being able to anticipate any more sleep he had crawled out of bed at five o'clock and now sat on the small balcony that came out of his bedroom.  
  
The house was quiet except for the solid snoring of Sirius who had spent the night on the chaise in Ron's room. Ron sighed as he wondered just how dangerous the mission would be.  
  
Sure Sirius expected it to be no more challenging than the customary mission but Ron wasn't so sure. It had been at least two years since he'd been involved in a mission with Voldemort's name connected to it, at least two years since the last attempt of the Deatheaters to follow in their former masters footsteps. Wasn't a bit odd that suddenly they were resurfacing?  
  
Voldemort. Ron thought of that name with both intense hatred and phenomenal fear. Shuddering he remembered with a vivid picture the events of Harry's death.  
  
*  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione had vowed to stay by their best friend no matter what. Now it seemed they were fulfilling that vow.  
  
They were all wand less, their most vital possessions in the hands of the smirking Deatheater- Draco Malfoy.  
  
Over a hundred Deatheaters, each with their wands poised to kill at any given moment, surrounded them. Torrential rain lashed down hard on the windswept hill and an incensed bellow of thunder filled their ears. For the three valiant heroes death seemed consequently close.  
  
As if to mock and heighten the hopelessness of the situation the leader, the one who was most feared, the one who cheated death walked up to the boy who lived and ruffled his jet black hair with a bony, rotted hand and met Harry's bright green eyes with his own eyes malignant, devoid of feelings except that loathing and thirst for power that had driven him to kill so many people. Voldemort.  
  
Harry stared right back. His scar burning and his emotions running out of control, pure anger and abhorrence of the repulsive monster in front of him spurred him on. Surprising even himself Harry leapt forward and grabbed Voldemort's wand. Hardly stopping to think he snapped it in half.  
  
A flash of blinding blue light stopped his best friends from seeing what happened. The light eventually receded, and the Deatheaters fled. Ron and Hermione however remained frozen.  
  
There in front of them lay two motionless bodies: one of their worst enemy, the other of their best friend.  
  
*  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*  
  
As Ron withdrew from this painful memory he realised that the snoring had stopped and looked up startled to find Sirius standing beside him.  
  
"Hermione's job is about as dangerous as ours anyway you know." He said softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's a field researcher. Runes are usually found hidden underground in secret chambers. There are booby traps, monsters and curses guarding them. So you see you don't just need an academic to do that sort of work you need someone who is quick minded, good with a wand and athletic, someone with high endurance levels, someone like Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, but how often dark wizards?" Ron countered.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Sirius said dryly, "And besides, she was once one of the best aurors."  
  
"I suppose, it just doesn't seem right. Without….."  
  
Suddenly Sirius understood, although a big part of Ron's attitude towards Hermione helping them was a fierce protectiveness for someone Ron so obviously loved but another equally large part was Ron badly missing Harry and wishing he were still part of his adventures and of every day life. Having Hermione along would only highlight that things could never be the same.  
  
*  
  
Two hours later they apparated just outside a remote muggle village fifteen miles from Barcelona.  
  
"Here we are," Sirius said.  
  
Ron took a sideways glance at Hermione. Like the two men she was dressed in muggle attire, beige shorts and a brownish coloured t-shirt with hiking sandals. Her long brown curls had hung in a braid down her back, her cheeks had natural ruby tint to them and her brown eyes shone. She was excited, tense and on edge.  
  
Unaware of his scrutiny Hermione looked up at the cliff face they were in front of.  
  
"Up there?" Sirius asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yep." She said, "The entrance to the bunker is at the top, I worked it out from the map you gave me."  
  
"It'll be a great view once we've apparated up there." Ron said.  
  
"Once we've climbed," Hermione, stated, "There is an anti-magic force field around the entrance. Our wands are useless until we get inside."  
  
And so they began their assent, moving slowly but surely. Hermione it seemed didn't struggle at all, she seemed used to it and while her companions were out of breath as they reached the top, she recovered quickly and began scanning the area for the entrance.  
  
"Ah-hah!" She exclaimed several minutes later, "Here it is!"  
  
Ron and Sirius joined her. The 'entrance' was just a part of the cliff wall.  
  
"You must be mistaken Hermione, this is just a bit of cliff." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"I think you'll find she's right," Sirius chuckled as Hermione bent down and twisted a seemingly ordinary rock. A crack appeared in the cliff and kept on gowning till it revealed a dark flight of stairs going downwards.  
  
"How?" Ron asked stunned.  
  
"It's all on the map, Sirius said another agent got it of a Deatheater." She said.  
  
But they had a long way to go, and Ron suspected that their descent in that dark, murky passageway would not be pleasant. Looking into the impenetrable gloom, he felt a strange wave of fear pass over him. What would happen down there?  
  
*  
  
AN- Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I will update very, very soon. Please review, 


	12. Chapter 11: The Prophecy

Disclaimer- Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers do.  
  
*  
  
As they descended slowly into the thick, mist like gloom, Ron found that more and more often he was sneaking side-ways glances at his one-time love.  
  
Hermione totally absorbed in her own thoughts failed to notice Ron's attention. She had come to wonder fervently as she had many a time since Sirius' arrival what Ron's strange protectiveness was. Was it simply care that he'd show for any non-auror member of a mission? Or was it that he still loved her? Loved her in the way that Ginny used to tease her about, that Harry used to smile knowingly about, that she refused to admit was there? Yet she had known and, reluctantly at first, returned that love, yet stubbornness had gotten in the way and neither came any closer to admitting their feelings. Had it been this denial that had driven them apart. Would life have been different if they had admitted what they felt? 'And what' Thought Hermione, 'do I feel now?'  
  
Sirius had noticed his young colleagues fleeting looks towards the pretty rune expert that were both filled with ardent admiration and profound concern. Had noticed the look of confusion and loss that was battling across the curly-haired woman's face, the look that gave away her thoughts. He smiled, a knowing smile that had so often been smiled by his late godson.  
  
They stopped at midday for the picnic lunch provided by Rose. "Umm cheese and pickle- my favourite," was Sirius' response to the sandwiches.  
  
They didn't stop for long and were soon trudging on. The only sounds that could be heard were those of their own footsteps and breathing, apart from that- silence.  
  
When at last they reached the end of the downward staircase they were greeted by a dim, un-earthly, blue light that was radiating from a small slab of stones, Ron sighed in disappointment for no runes were visible. Sirius shook his head and started to say he must have been wrong.  
  
Hermione however had her wand drawn.  
  
"Runos appearos." She said, loudly and clearly.  
  
All at once shining green runes appeared. They were more complicated than any Ron had ever seen and Sirius looked completely baffled. Even Hermione wore a frown.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked her. "Can't you decipher them?"  
  
"I can." She said giving him a look of pure disdain, one that sent him back into the past, back into the days when he'd asked her for help on his homework. She'd given him that look then.  
  
"It says-  
  
'On the Autumn Equinox in your dreams I will come and whisper to you the secret of my power. But first you must blood on your hands, blood of the mudbloods who shadow our race, blood of the muggle, their blindness and all, finally blood of your loved one. If these murders you have committed than a loyal Deatheater you have proven yourself and rewarded you will be.'  
  
And it's signed, 'Lord Voldemort, forever powerful even in death' "  
  
Hermione's words echoed in the eerie passage.  
  
"It can't come true though, surely?" Ron asked his voice shaking.  
  
"Harry destroyed all of Voldemort's power when he snapped his wand but I'm still not sure. A Deatheater would be anxious for the power promised and some would go to great lengths to get it, even if it meant killing their loved one." Sirius said grimly.  
  
"Who could do such a thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Can you send this thing to your office in the Runic Institute? I already have a team of aurors waiting to guard it. We need to study it further."  
  
"Of course," Hermione said efficiently performing a complex spell that she was used to. Like the banishing spell it could send things away, but this was more precise and even had enough power to send the article through walls and enchantments.  
  
Their journey back through the gloom was subdued the words of the prophecy ringing clearly in everyone's mind. Nobody spoke until they had reached the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"Are you up to apparating?" Ron asked Hermione, her spell had taken a lot of energy and she was visibly suffering from it.  
  
She gave him an 'I can take care of myself' scowl and said, "Of course I'm up to it! Why wouldn't…"  
  
She swayed on her feet and could felt suddenly very queasy as if someone had just performed a very powerful spell on her, 'no', she told herself, 'I'm just tired!'  
  
Darkness engulfed her as she fell to the ground.  
  
*  
  
AN- well: that was short still but what did you think? Review please! 


	13. Chapter 12: Waking Up

1.1 Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
*  
  
Hermione awoke to find a face with soft-blue eyes and a honey coloured complexion, hovering above her  
  
"Rose, where am I?" Hermione asked.  
  
Rose smiled, "Your at home, in your bed!"  
  
"Oh, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Apparently you performed a miracle, the spells surrounding the bunker should have been too powerful for you to break through, according to Sirius, it should have been impossible for you to transport the runes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, is that all you can say?" Rose asked incredulous.  
  
"Sorry I feel a bit disorientated." Hermione said.  
  
"You would do, you've slept for four days, and we were surprised it was so long, a draining on your magic shouldn't have so much effect. It all adds to the mystery."  
  
"Four days?"  
  
"Yes, and Ron is really worried, pacing back and forwards all day, he really cares for you," Rose said teasingly.  
  
"Oh Rosie!" Hermione protested using her nickname, "Your starting to sound like Ginny."  
  
Rose laughed. "And you my friend, have a serious case of denial."  
  
Hermione almost said, I know but stopped herself and said, "Don't be silly Rosie, Ron was one of my best friends at Hogwarts and still is I suppose."  
  
"Yeah right! You need more rest, try and sleep, I'll come back later."  
  
*  
  
It was not however Rose's petite frame sitting in the chair next to her bed when she next awoke: but the tall one of Ron.  
  
"Your awake then," He said brightly, grinning.  
  
Hermione coloured remembering what Rose had said.  
  
"How did we get back?" She asked.  
  
"Sirius made a portkey. You scared me, fainting like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You should have said the spell was so difficult." He said.  
  
"But it didn't feel any different, it's hard for me to believe it was. I'm not so sure that it was the spell I performed that caused my little fainting fit, more like something else. If you remember it didn't affect me till we were about to aparate."  
  
"Delayed reaction and anyway, your 'little fainting fit' was not just a 'little fainting fit', your temperature rocketed and, you went really pale, your breathing slowed to well below the normal rate."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"We were so worried, your lucky to survive, and what's more is that these are all symptoms of magical draining, proving that it was the spell that made you ill." Ron continued, a determined sort of look on his face.  
  
"I know all logic indicates that I drained myself with the spell but I just have this feeling that something else was amiss.  
  
Ron's expression softened to one that Hermione couldn't quite read- affection?  
  
"Not like Hermione Granger to take gut feeling over logic," He said.  
  
She smiled, not knowing quite what to say. She was so unsure when it came to this paticular redhead and Hermione was not one to like being confused.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered.  
  
"For what?" He asked, "Sirius was the one who made the portkey."  
  
"Thank you for coming here in the first place, it means a lot to me."  
  
It was his turn to blush.  
  
"Hermione I…"  
  
He was cut off by Carra's noisy entrance, the dark-haired Spanish beauty proceeded to fuss over Hermione, not noticing the high colour that Ron and Hermione both possessed.  
  
*  
  
After finally convincing Carra that she was well enough to get up, Hermione found Ron sitting in the back garden. The small garden was filled with colourful plants and was a menagerie of intriguing smells.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Oh! Your up, shouldn't you still be in bed, are you well enough?" He asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, irritated, "Of course I'm well enough and I believe I would go mad if I were to stay cooped up in my bedroom all day."  
  
"But still, you ought to be careful."  
  
Hermione shook her head incredulously; "I know when I feel well enough to get out of bed thank you very much!"  
  
And promptly stomped off.  
  
Ron sighed, why did he always pick the wrong things to  
  
say to her? 


	14. Chapter 13: Hunted

Chapter 14- Hunted * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers not me. * AN- So sorry this took so long to get up. With having to set up a new computer and then not being able to get the modem working. Anyway here it is. * Sirius had gone home the previous night; "You're wasted here Hermione," He had said, "Your talents are too good to be wasted, they don't appreciate you. Oh well, be sure to visit me soon and look after yourself!"  
  
With him went Voldemort's runes and they were now locked up in a secure volt at the auror headquarters in London. No longer Hermione's concern; or so it would seem.  
  
Yet ever since they had found the runes, Hermione had the constant feeling of being lost and under some sort of spell. Maybe it was juts paranoia but Hermione couldn't help looking over her shoulder every now and again.  
  
One fine evening Hermione, Ginny and Ron were walking back from a restaurant. Although still hot there was a refreshing breeze; the sky was a lovely deep blue colour with not a cloud in sight. The moon was a glistening pearl amid a sea of winking diamonds.  
  
Despite the tranquility Hermione felt as if she was being watched, stronger than ever.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked, sensing she was on edge.  
  
"Nothing," She lied.  
  
He looked at her with concern but said no more.  
  
They stopped to buy ice-cream in a bust muggle square. Ron and Ginny chatted happily (if not a little too loudly) about how clever muggles were to get on without magic.  
  
Still Hermione felt haunted. She was wearing a deep crimson, knee-length muggle dress and pretty sandals. She had caught a section of her glossy curls back with a clip leaving the rest to spill down her elegant shoulders. She looked very nice.  
  
Well Ron at least thought so, as he wondered over what was bothering her. What the confused, scared, apprehensive look in her charming chocolate brown eyes was, what shadows plagued that pretty face of hers. She was lost in her own thoughts. His sister on the other hand was bright a bubbly apparently oblivious to her friend's mood.  
  
Ron was jolted out of this contemplation when Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing into the crowd.  
  
Ron followed her gaze but couldn't see anything unusual, "What is it?" He asked her.  
  
"We were being followed, it was a wizard, black cloak, wand out, when I seen them, they disaparated." She said, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Did you see their face?"  
  
"No, they had their pulled right down over their face," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" She snapped.  
  
"Come on," Said Ginny, uneasily, "Let's get back."  
  
* Ginny sat alone in the guest room that Hermione had given her, a face swimming in her memory.  
  
Bespectacled green eyes, messy black hair and a lightening shaped scar. A face so dearly loved, but lost.  
  
Harry. Ginny was still terribly lonely without him and although she'd had several boyfriends since Harry's death, none of them had lasted long. Life just wasn't the same without Harry.  
  
A salty tear leaked down her pale cheek.  
  
Seeing Ron and Hermione so obviously in love but simultaneously in terrible denial only brought back the pain of Harry's loss stronger than ever.  
  
Smiling Ginny remembered the countless plans that she and Harry had concocted to bring them together each one ending in disaster. She would give anything, anything, just to be able to that again with Harry, to laugh with him again, to cheer him on in Quidditch again, just to see him again. Anything.  
  
* An hour later Hermione sat in the garden. The smell of the blossoming jasmine plant was sweet and strong. Who had that cloaked figure been? Whose eyes had been hidden under that hood? Was it a deatheater wanting to know what the rune tablet said? What would happen next?  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." Ron said sitting down next to her on the garden bench.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That was a deatheater following us tonight." Ron said grimly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, "How can you be sure?"  
  
Hermione knew the answer but she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"All the circumstances Hermione. They wanted you, because you know what the runes said."  
  
"I know." She whispered.  
  
"But what do we do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're the auror," Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"You used to be one of us." He muttered a weird wistfulness in his voice.  
  
"But not anymore. I only had few years of experience, you've had much more, and I working in wartime the situation is very different now."  
  
"Working as an auror has never been as good as when you were one too," He said, his cerulean eyes shining.  
  
There was an awkward silence as they contemplated their situation. Hermione was hunted and Ron felt an obligation and a need to protect her. Loosing her again would destroy him. 


	15. Chapter 14: My Hermione

Chapter 15: Distraction * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. *  
  
AN- OK so this is just a little bit of fluff to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the next. I like the idea I use in this chapter and am planning a short piece that evolves around the idea of My Hermione. It will be called the Possessive Noun.  
  
*  
  
The next day Ron insisted on escorting Hermione to the Institute.  
  
"I've owled Sirius asking him to send him a squad of bodyguards, till then I'm afraid I'll have to do!" He said giving her a lopsided grin.  
  
"I'll be glad of the company," Hermione said dryly.  
  
"Lonely work?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
Hermione wouldn't say anything else; the truth was she couldn't tell herself just how lonely. Only that having Ron around was starting to make her realize that it was lonely.  
  
Work that day was impossible. Ron distracted her. He fidgeted, made jokes and worst of all stared at her. Just like those long afternoons in the Gryffindor common room; Hermione trying to get Harry and Ron to do their homework. Them playing chess instead. If only Harry were there to play chess with Ron so that she could get on with her work.  
  
It was nearing the time when the Institute caretaker would come round and chase people out of their offices when Ron came out with:  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Hermione looked up from her work in surprise. The bright blue of his eyes bored into her, she tried to escape his stare but found herself trapped by it. For a minute he had her captivated. Tall redheaded Ron Weasley had her under his spell. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words.  
  
"Not like my Hermione to be lost for words." He said.  
  
Who knows what would have happened then if Senior Miranus the elderly caretaker hadn't came along to chase Hermione home? But Hermione couldn't drive the incident from her head. 'My Hermione,' He had said. What did he mean by that? My Hermione? Of course he had called her that before, just the once but that once was very memorable. It was on the night before Harry's death.  
  
* START FLASHBACK *  
  
Despite the fear that surrounded them, Harry and Ginny's engagement party was turning out to be quite and enjoyable event. It was taking place in the Great Hall at Hogwarts with all the students invited.  
  
The happy couple was the centre of attention, not even the thought that they could come face to face with Voldemort at any time could quell their joy on that evening.  
  
Ron and Hermione were ecstatic for their friends and more than a little caught up in the mood of the occasion. They found themselves escaping form the crowded hall and stepping out into the cold January air. Hermione shivered despite the warm black cloak she was wearing. Her robes were all black but a dark orange jumper knitted by Mrs. Weasley brightened the outfit up a little. Her brown eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed and her mass of ringlets spilling messily over her shoulders.  
  
Ron was similarly attired, his jumper was maroon and he wore jeans rather than robes but he too had a black cloak on. He picked up a handful of snow and threw it at her playfully. She fought back and her snowball landed spot bang, exactly on his nose.  
  
He blinked at her in surprise then his face broke into that good tempered grin that Hermione found so endearing.  
  
"Are you all right? Your nose has gone bright red!" She said rubbing his nose with her gloved hand.  
  
"I'm just in shock; it's not like my Hermione to aim accurately." He said.  
  
She blushed and went almost as red as his hair, and as she moved to take her hand away he caught her by the wrist.  
  
"Mt Hermione?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Yes my Hermione." He said before leaning down to kiss her and to her intense surprise she found herself kissing him right back.  
  
When they broke apart they stood in red faced embarrassment. Ron opened his mouth but was stopped by the sudden appearance of Hagrid who grinned when he saw their red faces.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Harry n' Ginny asked me to find you both." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"What just happened?" Hermione asked as they re-entered the hall.  
  
"I don't know," He said. "Let's talk about it later."  
  
* END FLASHBACK *  
  
But that conversation never happened, the events of the next day had pushed them apart: until now.  
  
She reflected on this as she sat on the window-seat in the main lounge. It was peaceful, yet the serenity of the quiet room was sharp broken by a rather distraught Ginny.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"The stalker.he was following me!" Ginny said panting, fear evident in her face.  
  
"But why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Any of a number of reasons," Ron said appearing in the doorway, "Her connection with Harry, you know a punish him further sort of thing. Or more likely they wanted her for ransom, her in exchange for information on what the runes said."  
  
The doorbell range, Ginny shrieked the others jumped. Ron drew his wand out and went to the door, Hermione started to follow him but Ginny stopped her.  
  
"The bodyguard squad!" They heard Ron say in relief.  
  
* Later that evening the bodyguard squad had set to work and Hermione and Ron had escaped the crowded house for a walk along the beach.  
  
The air was hot and the night sky a dark blue colour unspoiled by any clouds and decorated with winking stars.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said. She looked up at him, was that hope he detected in her dark eyes?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He stole himself for what he was about to say,  
  
"It's been a lonely few years and well this is the best time I've had for ages even with the runes and the stalker. I really, really missed you, I don't know why I kept you out of my life, I've been so stupid and I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh Ron, I've been just as stupid as you. None of this is your fault." Hermione said.  
  
"But still I can't help wondering what would have happened if.if Harry hadn't died. What would have happened to us?"  
  
"I don't know." She sighed, "What I do know is that Harry would have wanted us to be happy."  
  
She had stopped walking and had turned to face him, "Which is something I've never really been since he died, since I left you behind."  
  
"Me neither." Ron said. Her words had given him a wild hope, could it be possible that she felt as he did? Gingerly he took her hand in his and held it up; her brown eyes were fixed on him.  
  
* Hermione felt her heart beating faster.  
  
"Ron?" She asked him, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know how long its taken me to say this to you but I love you, I have done for ages and when we were apart I don't think I ever stopped."  
  
She gasped, she watched her on tender hooks, he looked so frightened, frightened that she wouldn't feel as he did. Oh but she did.  
  
"Oh Ron! I. me too," She said.  
  
He beamed at her, a gaze that was full of adoration she smiled back. She allowed herself to be drawn into an embrace and kissed over and over again.  
  
When he let her go she said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" He asked.  
  
"For ever leaving in the first place."  
  
He laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. The moment however was spoiled for suddenly Ron said, "The stalker, come on we better get home."  
  
*  
  
If Ginny or any of the others noticed Ron and Hermione's mood they didn't say anything.  
  
"Goodnight," Ron said as he left her outside her bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight." She said going into her room.  
  
As the door closed he thought, "Sleep well, my Hermione. 


	16. Chapter 15: Summer's End

Chapter 16- Summer's End * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. * AN: A little chapter to act as a bridge, despite the title of the chapter this is not the end of the story! Dear me this one is dragging on slightly.  
  
*  
  
Three weeks of being shepherded everywhere by the bodyguards passed without event. The squad was called away to a more important case. There had been no sign of the stalker and not a trace of them had been found so their case was deemed unnecessary.  
  
Also within three weeks the summer was nearly over and Ron and Ginny were due to go home on the first of September. The First of September- ironic that they'd be going home then. For seven September the sevenths they had traveled to Hogwarts together; Harry had called it 'going home' when they returned to school. That's what Ginny felt she was doing; Ron on the other hand felt that home could only be where Hermione was.  
  
Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time alone in the three weeks that was left to them but their new found relationship was going to make parting even more painful.  
  
On September the first, the entire household escorted Ron and Ginny to the portkey centre. While Ginny was saying goodbye to the girls Ron took Hermione aside.  
  
"This has been the bets summer I've had in a long time." She said her eyes bright with tears.  
  
"Me too." He whispered.  
  
She stared up at him, her brown eyes wide her pretty face miserable. He was engulfed.  
  
"Promise me you'll come at Christmas?" He asked her. Christmas was the soonest she could get anymore time off work.  
  
"Of course, you mum would kill me if I didn't!" She laughed, "Oh Ron, I'm really going to miss you!"  
  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"Goodbye." He murmured.  
  
Ginny came over to hug her friend, tears running down her face.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny," Hermione said, tears spilling out of her own eyes.  
  
"Christmas?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes Christmas."  
  
"Not that long really, keep writing," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh I will."  
  
"Your portkeys about to leave," Hermione said.  
  
"Come on Ginny, goodbye everyone." Ron said.  
  
"Goodbye," The girls chorused.  
  
"Bye."  
  
* "I'm surprised you could drag yourself away form her." Ginny teased her older brother as they arrived in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Yes so am I." Ron replied. *  
  
Later at her parents house Ginny was talking to her mother.  
  
"Well? What about Ron and Hermione?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Let's just say that we'll be seeing a lot more of her." Ginny replied. 


	17. Chapter 16: And So The Fairytale Ending ...

Chapter 17- And So The Fairy Tale Ending Begins * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. * AN- OK so what happens in this chapter is too good to be true, am I giving too much away here? I couldn't resist doing this.. *  
  
Life for Hermione had become relatively normal again, minus the constant letters from Ron. He wrote of ordinary things but reading within the lines Hermione could tell he missed her as much as she missed him.  
  
Her friends were sympathetic. They could see through her transparent attempt to be her usual cheerful self and could see that she was clearly pining.  
  
One day at the start of November Hermione was sitting in her office, day dreaming. She was brought back to earth however by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" She called.  
  
The door opened and a black cloaked figure entered. She gasped- the stalker! She was frozen with fear and stared into the hood trying to look into the deatheaters eyes.  
  
"Not like the Hermione Granger I knew to be sitting daydreaming instead of working." The black-clad person said in a voice that seemed from deep down in her memory, familiar yet estranged. The hood came down. Nothing could have prepared Hermione for that face, and it was a while before she could speak.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you can't be.you." She stammered in pure disbelief at the mess rave hair, green eyes, glasses and lightening scar that were part of the man's face that stood before her.  
  
"Dead Hermione? No."  
  
Was this a trick of dark magic; a dream; a cruel joke? No, it was in his eyes, Hermione knew that this was Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said leaping up to hug him, "How?" She asked as she let him go.  
  
"It's a long story," He said. Hermione saw how thin he was, and pale, she saw the shadows of long suffering on his face.  
  
"Go on." She urged him.  
  
"That wasn't me you buried." He said.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," He said spitting the name.  
  
"But polyjuice potion wouldn't last for that long," She reasoned.  
  
"Not the kind we made in second year, no. But Voldemort had engineered a permanent version. Apparently they planned to use Draco Malfoy, looking like me against you and Ron."  
  
"But what happened when you snapped the wand?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but four years imprisonment has given me time to think about it. It seems to me that Malfoy lunged in save his master and any power that Malfoy himself had obtained. Remember by this time Malfoy was my double. His father in a strange show of fatherly affection tried to save Malfoy but got me instead.""  
  
"Where have you been then?"  
  
"Well Luscious Malfoy took me to the last stronghold of Dark magic in Europe. A prisoner camp just a few miles south from here. I hadn't known you were living here but from a Daily Prophet that the elderly Malfoy had dropped I read an article by Ginny saying she wouldn't be writing any more over the summer as she was going to visit a friend in Barcelona. Feeling reckless I stole one of the guard's wand and fled here knowing I had friends here to help me."  
  
"But while not show when Ron and Ginny where here?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"I tried to but you thought I was a deatheater. I tried to talk to Ginny alone but she fled. Then I saw you and Ron on the beach and well I didn't want to spoil your moment." Harry grinned, Hermione blushed.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question but changed her mind, "Oh Harry! I can't believe I'm really talking to you!" She said instead, "I mean I'd gone for the past four years believing I'd never see you again! And it didn't stop with your death."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Dumbledore died purely of old age and then killed my family!" She said breaking down into sobs.  
  
Harry was overcome by a familiar surge of anger at the destruction and unhappiness Voldemort and his supporters had caused.  
  
*  
  
Harry would be making his way to England the very next day. Hermione decided that she would be there to support him as he revealed himself to his friends, one-time fiancée and what would prove difficult, the press.  
  
"I have to return home Senor, there's no escaping it, it's very important." She was telling her boss.  
  
The scrawny, balding, beady eyed Senor Caresta was proving unreasonable.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Granger; your holiday won't be until Christmas." He said.  
  
"Senor you can't possibly imagine how important it is for me to go home tomorrow," She said suddenly feeling very used, she worked hard and had very little time off and considering her ability was extremely underpaid.  
  
"It's impossible."  
  
Feeling reckless Hermione rose from her seat, a steely glint in her eyes, 2Fine then, I resign and when you find out why I returned home, you'll feel very foolish indeed."  
  
*  
  
"This isn't something to do with a certain Senior Weasley, is it?" Asked a suspicious Maria.  
  
"No," Hermione said, although she wasn't entirely sure that he didn't have a role in bringing her home.  
  
"Can't you tell us why?" Rose asked.  
  
"Oh I wish I could, but I've been asked to keep it secret, I dare say you'll find out soon enough." Hermione said,  
  
"We will see you again, won't we?" Carra asked.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Of course!"  
  
"Because you know Ron Weasley is handsome." Lise teased.  
  
"Hands off, he's mine!" Hermione said throwing a pillow at her, "Anyway this isn't to do with Ron."  
  
"But it's not as if you won't be pleased to see him again." Rose giggled.  
  
"Well." Hermione began turning red upon which her friends erupted into giggles.  
  
* AN- The story just didn't feel right without Harry! 


	18. Chapter 17: Going Home

Chapter 18: Going Home * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. * Hermione had hardly slept and when she did eventually drift off she woke up confused unable to decide is she'd dreamed the previous day or if Harry really was alive.  
  
Hermione had booked them an early portkey, 6:00am in fact. Harry had gone back to the muggle hotel that she had been staying in.  
  
Doubting her own sanity Hermione got up and got ready. She'd told the girls not to bother getting up to say goodbye, she'd be seeing them soon enough. Rose however had made Hermione breakfast.  
  
"Rosie!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's only five o'clock; I thought I told you not to get up."  
  
Rose grinned, "So? I'll miss you, even if you're only away for a week or two."  
  
After convincing Rose that there was no need for her to accompany her to the portkey centre Hermione apparated there. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the hooded figure that was Harry. He was alive, she hadn't dreamt it.  
  
"You are alive then," She said bluntly.  
  
"Apparently." He chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, I just felt as if I'd dreamt the whole thing. I can't believe I'm going home. I haven't seen England for almost as long as you!" *  
  
An hour and thirty minutes later they found themselves in London's portkey centre. It was starting to get busy and Harry looked rather suspicious in his black hooded cloak. When they stepped out into Diagon Alley the two friends each let out a gasp. Nothing had changed, not really but neither of them had been there for so many years.  
  
It was raining. A dull mundane morning, a vicious wind attacked the early morning shoppers and the icy rain lashed down hard.  
  
"Strange, now that I'm back in English weather I realize how much I missed it." Hermione remarked.  
  
Harry grinned from underneath his hood. Though older, she was still the Hermione that he'd gone to school with, still the witty intelligent but eager girl that he'd known so well. *  
  
Ron stared round at his squad. They were the youngest squad in Sirius' league but they were already becoming famous for their talent. Today though they were stuck with paper work.  
  
They were all talkative, keen and promising, yet like any auror hated paperwork.  
  
Ron decided to lighten the mood in the large office they were using. "I hated potions when I was in Hogwarts!" He said. Potions was significant because they were working out the new potions stock as they were running low on healing and truth potions.  
  
There were a few murmurs of descent, they'd all gone to Hogwarts, and all suffered Professor Snape.  
  
"I remember once."  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Harry apparated to just outside the familiar building where they'd both worked during the war.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach churn at the sight. After all, Ron was inside, and he was about to get the biggest surprise of his life.  
  
They made their way to the reception. Hermione recognized Parvati Patil as the receptionist.  
  
"Third floor, largest office," She said not looking up from polishing her nails when Hermione asked where they might find Ron Weasley.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said. As they retreated they heard Parvati squeak.  
  
"Oh my god that was Granger!"  
  
*  
  
"The look on Neville's face was priceless, like horror mixed with pride, after all not everyone managed to get the better of Draco Malfoy."  
  
The room erupted with laughter. Ron was telling them of the antics of himself and his school friends in potions. They were enjoying it, adding their own stories.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Harry entered the office at first unnoticed.  
  
"We had to test this hair changing potion on each other," Ron was saying "And you see it was supposed to be a deep purple colour and ours was bright red. So when Harry and e drank each others potion out hair started growing really fast."  
  
"Luckily for you two I knew a spell to put a stop to it." Hermione interrupted, "You needed a haircut though!"  
  
Ron froze staring at her intently.  
  
*  
  
Ron was dumbfounded. There she stood, curly hair damp, brown eyes shining her deep red cloak dripping wet.  
  
As he made his way towards her, Tim, his second in command stopped him. "Your girlfriend sir?" He asked.  
  
"Of a fashion," He replied.  
  
Too overtaken by emotion and didn't notice the dark cloaked figure that followed them when he took her outside the office.  
  
*  
  
Harry's head was in a swirl. His two best friends, he watched them greet each other, they were so obviously in love!  
  
"What are you doing here," Ron said after kissing her and wrapping her in his arms.  
  
"Oh Ron! It's too wonderful! You won't believe it, but it's true!" She said.  
  
"What, what is?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head, a tear of happiness leaking down her tanned skin.  
  
"Hello Ron," Harry said stepping forward taking down his hood.  
  
*  
  
Ron's grasp on Hermione tightened and he paled.  
  
"Harry?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"He's not dead Ron, it was Malfoy Ron!" Hermione said staring up at him.  
  
Ron couldn't describe his feelings as Hermione and Harry told him what had happened. Harry was alive! Harry who he thought he'd seen die. Happiness went beyond what Ron felt, everything seemed so perfect. He had a best friend back and the woman he loved was standing in his arms!  
  
*  
  
Sirius did a double take when he came across the reunion that was taking place in the corridor.  
  
For a moment he saw the three young school kids that had helped him when he was on the run. Then he realized that they were older and one of them should not have been there.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, "Is that.are you?"  
  
"Sirius! It is me! I'm not dead!" And he launched into the story once again. Sirius hugged his god-son, "So the Potter line hasn't ended?" He asked.  
  
"No not quite yet," Harry replied. 


	19. Chapter 18: Ginny's Reward

Chapter 19- Ginny's Reward. * Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. * AN- Last chapter! Finally! There will be a sequel to tell you what happens to our couples after this story. *  
  
Although still cold it was dryer at the Burrow that it had been in London. An icy am almost flirtatious wind played among the bald trees. Frost covered the grass shining like a thousand shards of glass.  
  
Ginny had come to the Burrow with the aim of visiting her parents to find there was no-one in and she had forgotten her key. She was wrapped warmly in a purple cloak, hat, scarf and gloves. So she sat and waited.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She froze that voice ran through her like ice. It was welcome, loving, longing and strange at the same times. But not that voice surely? She was hallucinating, hearing things- wasn't she?  
  
A hand touched her shoulder; she turned and met his eyes. Green.  
  
She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She could only stare at him.  
  
"It's me Ginny, I never died, that was Malfoy, and oh it's such a long story!" He said.  
  
She was trembling, crying for joy as she embraced him as she never thought she would do again.  
  
*  
  
Ron had let Hermione and himself inside the house with the key he always carried around with him. They sat down at the scrubbed bench in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't believe it. It's like some sort of wonderful dream," He said alas Hermione snuggled up against his chest.  
  
"I know," She whispered, "I hardly slept last night. I thought I was going mad."  
  
For the first time since seeing Harry, Ron found himself contemplating Hermione. Her hair was drying and winding itself back into bouncy curls that went everywhere. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were breathtakingly bright.  
  
"I love you," He said.  
  
"I love you too." She said.  
  
* Harry stared at his one-time fiancée, filled with wonder, awe and the same burning love that had plagued him for many years.  
  
Her brown eyes were alight and her red hair fell haphazardly around her graceful shoulders.  
  
He had just finished explaining things to her, all the time she had never let go of his hand.  
  
"Have things changed between us?" He asked her.  
  
"Not really, I never stopped loving you even when I thought you were dead. I've been miserable since that day and I've always worn this," She said drawing out a chain on which hung the delicate engagement ring he had given her.  
  
He took it from her, and took her hand, "Ginny will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, again yes!" She exclaimed.  
  
He slipped the diamond entcrusted ring onto her finger once more, and things were set right at last.  
  
The End?  
  
AN- Or is it? Watch out for the sequel! 


End file.
